You Changed My Life
by Jongshixun
Summary: Sehun yeoja berandalan dan Jongin namja nerd, sejak mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih mereka berdua merubah hidup nya masing-maing. tetapi Sulli tidak akan menyerah, karena memang status Sulli adalah tunangan Jongin. [Bad Summary] /KAIHUN/KAILII !slight/ warning NC/ baca aja ne?
1. Chapter 1

REPOST!

Main Cast : Oh Sehun (Girl) , Kim Jongin

Other Cast :

SM Member

Disc : FF abal yang keluar begitu saja di otak seorang Kim Young Soo tanpa fotocopy punya author lain. And KAIHUN is my daddymommy xD.

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt,

Warning : Crack Pair, Typo's, GS! Girl for Uke, NC-21

Summary : Sehun yeoja berandalan di SOPA bisa membuat namja nerd Kim Jongin jatuh cinta kepada Sehun, bahkan Jongin sudah dijodohkan dengan Sulli. Tetapi pada suatu saat nanti tuhan berakata lain [Bad Summary]

.

.

Di halaman belakang sekolah SOPA yang sudah di sulap menjadi markas yeoja Oh Sehun, yeoja yang terkenal dengan berandalan nya. Sehun sering membuat ulah namja maupun yeoja pun takut dengan nya, tanpa kecuali guru-guru yang ada disana. Mengapa dia bisa seperti itu? Karena memang dia mempunyai latar belakang yang sangat buruk.

Dulu Appa Sehun yang awalnya bekerja di perusahaan terkenal, bahkan tidak bisa yang menandingi perusahaan tersebut. Ternyata dibalik kesuksesan Appa Sehun, dia mengedarkan obat-obat terlarang ke luar negri. Akhirnya Appa Sehun ditangkap polisi dan dipecat oleh perusahaan tersebut, sejak keluar dari penjara, Appa Sehun sering pergi ke bar dan akhirnya mabuk, yang terkena impas nya adalah Sehun karena di pekorsa oleh Appa kandung nya sendiri. Setelah kejadian itu Appa Sehun pun bunuh diri

Sedangkan Omma Sehun hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa, bukan itu saja, tiap malam dia pergi ke bar menjadi pelayan nafsu bagi namja-namja hidung belang saat suami nya sedang tidak ada dirumah. Dan suatu hari Omma Sehun di pekorsa oleh namja bayaran sampai Omma Sehun mati terkapar di kamar dengan isi perut yang keluar dengan sangat mengenaskan.

Sehun sekarang hanya yatim piatu, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan nya. Untuk apa ia sekolah kalau bayaran nya mahal? Bagaimana ia makan? Bahkan Sehun sempat stress memikirkan itu. Sampai akhirnya Sehun bertekad menjual dirinya kepada namja-namja SOPA tanpa satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya. Tentu saja dengan bayaran yang sangat mahal bukan? tetapi dengan alat pengaman tentunya, karena Sehun tidak ingin hamil muda!

Sehun kini sedang menyeret rambut yeoja kaya dengan kekuatan nya sendiri -karena memang Sehun berandalan yang kuat- yang disusul oleh 2 yeoja yang merupakan teman Sehun, yang pastinya berandalan juga. Yeoja yang ditarik pun hanya bisa merintih kesakitan karena mulutnya sudah diikat terlebih dahulu.

BRUK

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh yeoja itu ke tanah, membuat seragam yeoja itu yang awalnya bersih dan rapi sekarang menjadi kotor. Sehun memberi kode kepada kedua temannya yang berada di belakangnya, sampai akhirnya dua teman nya membabak belur yeoja yang diseret tadi.

"Cukup!" ujar Sehun tenang, sudah puas dengan hasil kerja kedua temannya tersebut. Lihatlah betapa malang nya yeoja itu, Sehun sekarang tersenyum lebar lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sehun mendekat ke arah yeoja yang sudah terduduk lemah sambil memegang perutnya.

"Choi Sulli" Sehun melihat name tag yeoja yang bernama Sulli itu remeh. Dengan kasar Sehun membuka kain yang menutup mulut Sulli, membuat Sulli bernafas lega.

"Apa maumu yeoja jalang?!" Teriak Sulli yang menggema di belakang halaman sekolah, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar karena memang hari sudah sore.

"hah?" Sehun meninju perut Sulli kuat, tidak peduli yeoja itu kesakitan "Kau?" Sehun kembali meninju perut Sulli "kenapa kau memanggil ku jalang?"

"cih! Kau memang yeoja jalang bukan" Sulli meludah di hadapan muka Sehun. Tetapi Sehun diam. Bukan Sehun bukan takut.

"Baekhyun, Luhan, bongkar tas nya" Sehun mundur beberapa langkah supaya mendapat tontonan –mari membongkar tas Sullli-. Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah mencari yang barang-barang yang bisa dibilang mahal. Sesekali Baekhyun berdecak kagum melihat semua barang-barang Sulli

"wow! Lihat Hun! Kami menemukan iphone keluaran terbaru" ujar Luhan antusias sambil mengutak-atik isi iphone Sulli. "bolehkah aku memiliki ini?" lanjut Luhan

"Bawa saja, itu tidak berguna bagi ku" ucap Sehun santai. Luhan teriak girang sambil memasukkan iphone kedalam kantong nya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda tadi

"Kau yeoja kaya, mengapa kau membawa pisau? Kau ingin membunuh kami huh? Hahaha" Baekhyun meledek Sulli yang membawa pisau kecil tetapi lumayan tajam. Sulli pikir Sehun bodoh karena hal kecil itu? Jangan harap.

Luhan kembali memainkan iphone Sulli yang sudah menjadi miliknya, tiba-tiba dia mendapakan hal menarik . "Hey! Lihatlah, namjachigu nya Kim Jongin, namja culun itu? Haha selera nya bagus sekali~ hahahaha"

Merasa sudah banyak yang diambil dari Sulli, Sehun Luhan Baekhyun pun berlari meninggalkan Sulli seorang diri. Sulli hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, seakan-akan tubuhnya remuk karena ulah yeoja-yeoja berndalan tadi.

"Kalian tidak tahu siapa Jongin!" gumam Sulli pelan, sedetik kemudian Sulli kehilangan kesadaran nya.

_OoO_

Drrtt Drttt Drtt

-mantan- Iphone Sulli pun bergetar, membuat ketiga yeoja yang sibuk sedari tadi berdecak malas. Sedari tadi hp nya tidak mau diam, bahkan jika dihitung-hitung –mungkin- ada puluhan panggilan tidak terjawab.

"Luhan, angkat lah telefon nya? Menggangu saja" ujar Baekhyun, dengan berat hati Luhan melihat Line yang sambung di hp nya, Luhan sempat terkikik milihatnya.

"Hey! Si culun yang menelofon"

"Jongmal? Coba saja angkat!" Sehun segera mengambil alih hp tersebut lalu menggesek layar nya ke kiri.

"Ya! Kau dimana?" ujar Seseorang di sebrang telefon. Mereka bertiga sempat terkikik karena mendengar suara khawatir seorang namja culun Kim Jongin

"Aku? Aku di perkosa~ tolong aku chagi~" Luhan mencoba menirukan suara Sulli, dan hasilnya sangat lah mirip

"M-mwo!? Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak~ Ahhh faster~" Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawa nya segera berlari menjauh suapaya Jongin tidak terdengar. Luhan memang pintar

"Y-ya! K-kau argg! Kau dimana?" Jongin sepertinya emosi di sebrang sana, sedangkan Luhan hanya melanjutkan acara –purapura- mendesah dengan suara yang sensual.

"ahh~ Oppa~ Ohhh! Disituhh... akuh di...halaman belakang sekolah Ah!"

"Brengsek!"

PIP

Good Job untuk Luhan yang satu ini, sepertinya Jongin ingin memutuskan Sulli secara sepihak. Biarkan saja Sulli kan orang kaya cantik pula, mungkin saja banyak namja yang menunggu nya. Jongin? Mungkin seabad pun dia tidak memiliki pacar kembali.

"Hahahahaha..." akhirnya tawa mereka bertiga pecah, sampai-sampai Baekhyun mengeluarkan air matanya karena terlalu lucu, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan tertawa sambil guling-guling –dan saya pun ikut juga-

"akan ku traktir kau Luhan"

"akan kuhubungi Kris"

"Hahaha..." Biarkan lah tiga yeoja yang masih tertawa senang.

OoO

-Halaman belakang sekolah-

Jongin sedang sibuk mencari sang kekasih,Sulli. Susah mencari nya karena hari sudah malam dan di halaman belakang sekolah tidak dapat penerangan sedikit pun.

"Sullii!" Teriak Jongin, tapi tidak ada yang menyaut nya sama sekali, hanya angin malam menerpa gendang telinga nya

BRUK

Jongin jatuh tersungkur membuat kacamata bundar nya terlempar –sedikit- jauh. Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu tetapi dia harus menggunakan nya, Style Jongin? Mungkin. Jongin mencari siapa pelaku yang membuat Jongin jatuh tersungkur.

"Su-Sulli!" Jongin menemukan Sulli dengan baju yang sudah tidak terbentuk rapi, rambut yang ancak-acak kan, lembam di pipi kiri dan kanan dan jangan lupa kulitnya pucat karena angin malam. Seperti –benarbenar- di perkosa.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?! Siapa!?" Jongin menguncang sedikit tubuh Sulli, merasa tidak ada guna nya Jongin menggendong Sulli ala bridal style menuju mobil nya. Jongin ingin membawa Sulli kerumah sakit.

"Bertahan sayang"

OoO

Pagi hari yang lumayan cerah membuat Sehun semangat untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Di sepanjang koridor Sehun selalu mendapatkan tatapan aneh oleh namja dan yeoja. Bagaimana tidak? Mungkin saja bagi namja, baju ketat milik Sehun sukses membuat dada besar Sehun tercetak jelas,rambut coklat sepunggung nya di ikat tinggi ke atas menampakan leher putih mulus tanpa jejak, lalu rok mini nya selalu tersingkap sewaktu ia berjalan yang menanmpakkan paha putih nan jenjang milik Sehun. Jika dengan yeoja sih, mungkin iri atau tidak terlalu suka dengan sifat Sehun.

Sesampai dikelas Sehun melempar asal tas nya, lalu duduk di meja dekat teman-teman nya berada.

PUK

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun lumayan keras, dan itu pun membuat Sehun geram. Dan pelaku nya..Jongin?

"Sehun-shi sepulang sekolah kita bicara" ujar Jongin, lalu kembali keluar kelas. Sehun sempat bingung karena sifat Jongin tadi, apakah karena Sulli itu? Cih namja culun itu terlalu kekanakan sekali. Pikir Sehun singkat

"hah, mau ngapain dia? Style nya saja tidak mendukung, rambut dibelah tengah dan kacamata bundar nya. Pakai acara pegang-pegang pundak Sehun lagi" ujar Baekhyun tidak terima lalu diangguki oleh Luhan.

"hah biarkan saja, dia itu kekanakan."

"kau ingin menemuinya nanti?" ujar Luhan penasaran, lalu di angguki pelan oleh Sehun sebagai jawaban 'ya'

"wow! Kau hebat hunna, namja culun pula hahaha"

OoO

Sehun duduk di halaman belakang sekolah SOPA lebih tepatnya markas nya sambil menikmati angin sore yang menerpa pipi nya lembut. Sehun membolos karena mood nya turun kerana Lee songsaenim. Sehun menatap lekat awan yang berjalan pelan di langit, dan itu sukses membuat Sehun tersenyum miring

'Bagaimana kedaan kalian disana? Apakah tenang? Jagalah aku diatas sana Omma Appa, karena aku hanya yatim piatu sebatang kara. Aku menjadi berandalan karena tidak punya uang. Kalau kalian hidup mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini. Jangan membenci ku karena memang bukan kesalahan ku. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka kerja kalian, narkoba? Sex? Haha kalian pikir itu lucu? Aku sempat kaget, kerena memang dulu aku anak lugu nan polos. Hah sudahlah aku tidak ingin menangis" Sehun menyeka pelan air matanya pelan.

"kemana namja culun itu? Lama sekali?" Sehun mengedarkan kepala nya ke kiri dan kanan, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa

"apa dia membohongi ku? Brengsek!" Sehun hendak pergi, tetapi dia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru

"hah...hah..." Akhirnya dia datang eoh. Batin Sehun. Jongin masih memegangi dada kiri nya untuk menetralkan detak jantung nya karena berlari dari lantai tiga ke halaman belakang sekolah. Itu sangat jauh!

"Kau mau apa?" ujar Sehun kesal, akhirnya Jongin mendekat kearah Sehun.

BUGH

Jongin mendorong kuat Sehun, bahkan Sehun mundur 5 langkah. Kenapa?. Seakan aura-aura sekitar menjadi kelam, kuduk Sehun meremang. Sehun mengusap tengkuk nya tidak gatal.

"kau kenapa hah?"

"kau yang kenapa?!" bentak Jongin tidak kalah kuat, Sehun hanya berdecih

"Cih, namja culun kau ingin apa eoh? Ingin uang?" ujar Sehun asal, sejujurnya Sehun sedang takut. Lihatlah mata obsidian Jongin, memancarkan kemarahan yang mendalam.

"aku ingin taruhan"

"Hah?"

"aku ingin kita taruhan, supaya kau tidak menggangu Sulli-KU lagi!" ujar Jongin marah dengan menekankan kata 'ku', Namja culun minta taruhan, lucu . Batin Sehun tidak percaya. Sehun melepas ikat rambut nya membuat rambut indah milik Sehun tergerai begitu saja.

"apa taruhan mu?" ujar Sehun menantang, bahkan Sehun sudah tepat berdiri di depan Jongin. Karena Jongin lebih tinggi dari Sehun, Sehun manyamakan tinggi nya dengan Jongin.

"bergulat di ranjang" ujar Jongin santai, Sehun bahkan terkejut apa ucapan namja di depan nya ini. Bahkan Sehun tidak menjijit lagi.

"k-kau serius?"

"iya, kau takut eoh?"

"dasar!" Jongin segera mengikat tangan Sehun dengan kain membuat Sehun tidak dapat bergerak. Jongin mengeluarkan kain yang sudah dikasih obat tidur terlebih dahulu. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun pingsan di pelukan Jongin

"kau cantik," Jongin memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Sehun, lalu membawa Sehun ke dalam mobil nya dengan gaya ala bridal. Lalu Jongin masuk dan duduk di tempat kemudi

"sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini sayang, kau tahu aku mencintai mu. Tapi karena perjodohan gila itu aku menurutinya, jadi aku akan melakukan nya" Jongin segera menancap gas mobil nya dan membawa Sehun kerumah megah milik Jongin.

OoO

Sehun menggeliat pertanda Sehun sudah sadar. Sehun menggeliat ke samping kiri dan kanan. Aneh? Ini bukan kamar miliknya. Yang terakhir yang dia ingat ia berada di halaman belakang sekolah dan Arggh! Kepala nya pusing mengingat kejadian singkat itu.

"Sudah bangun sayang?"

DEG

Di depan Sehun sudah ada namja tan, rambut acak-acakan, tubuh nya yang seksi tidak dilampisi baju, pokonya he is so perfect!. Tetapi Sehun merasa kenal dengan namja satu ini.

"kau Jongin?" gumam Sehun tetapi namja di depan nya mengganguk sambil mengeluarkan smirk nya. Astaga Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa namja culun ini sangat lah sempurna.

"kau masih ingat kah taruhannya?" Jadi Jongin membawa kesini karena ia ingin melakukan taruhan nya? Oh No!. Sehun hanya menggukkan kepala sedikit, seperti anak anjing yang kesesatan, sangat lah polos.

CUP

Sehun sedikit kaget atas perlakuan Jongin, Jongin mencium kasar bibir ranum nya. Tetapi lama kelamaan Sehun menikmati perlakuan ganas Jongin. Ciuman mereka makin dalam bahkan tangan Sehun sudah berada di belakang tengkuk Jongin lalu menekan nya. Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum pada sela-sela ciuman nya.

Jongin mencoba menerobos masuk lidahnya kedalam mulut goa hangat milik Sehun, Sehun yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya. Lidah Jongin dan Sehun saling melilit satu sama lain, membuat saliva entah punya siapa mengalir di sudut bibir masing-masing. Sehun pun tidak mau kalah, ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan supaya lebih leluasa. Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sudah cukup lama akhirnya Jongin melapaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"hah...hah...kau ingin...ahhh aku mati? Oh" Jongin kembali mencium ganas Sehun. Tangan Jongin merambat ke kancing seragam milik Sehun lalu melapaskan kan satu per satu. Sehun beruntung karena Jongin tidak menggunakan baju, jadi tangan Sehun bisa bermain-main di dada bidang Jongin. Jongin berhasil membuka pakaian Sehun, dan mereka berdua pun toples

"kau.. tidak menggunakan bra?" tanya Jongin sambil memelintir puting Sehun

"ahh, tidakhh..." desah Sehun tambah menjadi-jadi karena breast nya diremas kuat oleh Jongin

"naughty" kemudian Jongin meraup breast Sehun, tangan kanan nya di gunakan nya untuk meremas breast Sehun yang menggangur dan tangan kiri nya sedang sibuk membuka rok Sehun. Sehun ingin perlakuan lebih.

"Ohh.. terus kulum Jonghh..." Jongin makin meraup breast Sehun bahkan Jongin berpindah yang sebelah kiri nya. Sehun hanya sibuk mendesah karena terlalu nikmat. Sehun berusaha membuka celana Jongin dengan kaki nya.

Krek

Akhirnya Sehun bisa membuka kancing celana milik Jongin dengan kedua kaki nya, Jongin sekarang yang sibuk di perpotongan leher milik Sehun hanya berdecak kagum."kau memang hebat" lalu Jongin kembali membuat kiss mark di leher nan jenjang milik Sehun, tetapi tangan nya masih sibuk meremas breast Sehun.

"Cukuph...aku ingin membuka celana mu Jong" ujar Sehun susah payah, Jongin segera mempersilahkan Sehun membuka celana nya. Akhirnya Sehun membuka celana Jongin beserta dalam nya,lalu membuang nya asal. Sehun kini menatap Junior Jongin takjub

"besar sekali, boleh aku mencicipi nya?" Sehun tengah menggoda Jongin dengan menjilati Junior nya sensual. Jongin karena tidak tahan langsung mendorong pinggul nya yang sukses membuat junior Jongin masuk kedalam mulut Sehun. Dengan tidak sabaran Jongin memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat junior nya keluar masuk mulut Sehun. Sehun menahan kuat pinggul Jongin.

"Biar aku bekerja sayang" selanjutnya Sehun mengulum junior nan besar milik Jongin, jangan lupakan twinsball nya juga dikulum Sehun, membuat Jongin mendesis tidak karuan.

"Ooh terus sayang..." Jongin tidak bisa menahan nya "Sebentar Jongin, aku ingin memberikan blow job" kemudian Sehun mengocok junior Jongin cepat lalu memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Hangat dan lembab pikir Jongin.

"oohh fuck... yeah terus..." Jongin ikut memaju mundurkan pinggul nya dengan kasar. Akhirnya percum Jongin keluar sedikit.

"kau tidak adil Sehun, sekarang aku yang akan memuaskan mu" Jongin segera membuka rok Sehun beserta dalamanya. Lalu bertemu dengan miss v nan menggoda milik Sehun. Lidah Jongin bermain-main di klirotis milik Sehun, membuat sang yeoja mendesah samar.

"kenapa bersih? Kau cukur eoh? Aku suka" tanya Jongin sewaktu disela-sela menjilati klirotis milik Sehun. Jongin suka miss v Sehun bersih tanpa bulu

"o-oh~ bukanh..urusan muhh...ahhhhh" Sehun suka saat Jongin melakukan ini, menjilati klirotis nya dengan gaya memutar, membuat sensai tersendiri. Jongin maupun Sehun sama-sama menikmati permainan ini.

"O-ohh! Sakitt hiks...pelan-pelan Jongin" Jongin memasukki jari tengah nya kedalam hole milik Sehun, walaupun ini pernah dilakukan oleh Sehun, tapi tetap saja ini sakit. Dan tidak terasa oleh Sehun bahkan sudah tiga jari yang bersarang di hole nya. Sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"kau..sudah tidak perawan" gumam Jongin pelan, Sehun mendengarnya, sepertinya Jongin kecewa pada dirinya. Jongin mengarahkan junior besar nya kedalam hole milik Sehun.

JLEB

"Ohhh..ahhhh pelan-pelan Jongin...oh..." Jongin memasukkan junior nya dengan sekali hentakan, membuat selangkangn milik Sehun di belah dua. Sepertinya Jongin marah padanya karena tidak perawan. Jongin segera menyambar bibir Sehun supaya mengurangi rasa sakit yang diterima nya. O-Oh junior nya di jepit kuat oleh hole Sehun. Membuat Jongin ingin meng in and out kan junior besarnya.

"bergerak lah" surga bagi Jongin, Jongin segera menaik turunkan tubuhnya kuat, membuat kasur milik Jongin ikut benrdenyit. Sehun hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas sprei milik Jongin tanpa ampun, untung saja kamar Jongin kedap suara.

breast Sehun tampak naik turun karena gejotan nya terlalu kuat, dan Jongin tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Segera Jongin mengulum dan meremas breast Sehun.

"ohhh...teruss Jongin..." Sehun ikut meremas breast nya sendiri, membuat nya tambah nikmat.

"Ohh god" Jongin tau, junior nya kini sudah menunmbuk titik terdalam milik Sehun, dan mau tidak mau Jongin terus menambah kecepatan gejotannya

"ohhhh...Jongin..faster...yahh disituhh..." Sehun ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan berlawanan arah dengan Jongin. Membuat beribu-ribu kali lipat sensasi menakjubkan.

"fuckk...kau terlalu bergairah hunnh..." Jongin mendesah gila, sama halnya dengan Sehun. Sehun segera menggalungkan kakinya ke pinggang Jongin dan membuat mereka lebih rapat.

"Jonginh...aku inginh..keluarh..."

"bersama" Jongin menambah kecepatan nya dan

"JONGIN/SEHUN" akhirnya organism mereka keluar secara bersama-an. Membuat Jongin ambruk di samping Sehun. Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun lama sedikit melumatnya lalu melepaskan bibur mereka.

"gomawo Sehun"

"nadoo" balas Sehun senang, tapi ada suatu hal yang dilupakan nya

"kau tidak memakai kondom?" tanya Sehun panik. Takut dia hamil muda karena memang ia ingin tamat

"untuk apa? Jika kau hamil aku akan menanggung semua nya Sehun" ujar Jongin mantap lalu mengelus rambut Sehun sayang

"bukan nya kau dengan Sulli?" dada Sehun sedikit sakit saat mengatakan kalimat barusan

"Ani,aku tidak mencintai nya, ini hanya perjodohan konyol, kau tahu aku mencintai mu Sehun"

"Jongmal? Tapi kenapa kau memakai style aneh waktu berada di sekolah?" Sehun hanya bisa tertawa pelan jika dia mengigat style culun Jongin disekolah.

"karena...aku ingin mendapati perhatian mu Sehun" Jongin menggambil selimut yang berada di sampingnya, lalu menyelimuti tumbuh mereka yang polos

"tapi..kenapa-" perkataan Sehun terpotong karena Jongin meletakkan jari telunjuk nya ke bibir Sehun

"entahlah, karena aku tidak melihat sifat luar mu Sehun, aku..melihat sifat yang murni di dalam diri mu seseungguhnya" Ujar Jongin, Sehun hanya kaget bagaimana bisa dia tau bahwa Sehun ingin menggatakan 'Kenapa harus aku? Kan aku yeoja berandalan'

"Jadi maukah kau menjadi milikku?" sambung Jongin. Sehun hanya kaget –lagi-. Sehun benar-benar malu sekarang. Ia sudah tidak perwaan saat bersama Jongin

"aku ingin tapi..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Jongin binggung "aku sudah tidak perawan sebelum kau menyentuh ku" sambung Sehun. Sehun benar-benar menyesal sekarang atas tindakan bodohnya

"gwencana, lagian itu hanya masa lalu yang suram, jadi kau ingin?" dan Sehun mengganguk kepala nya pelan. Dan Jongin tersenyum lebar sekarang

"Mulai saat ini, kau haru merubah sikap mu, style mu, dan hal-hal buruk yang kau punya. Jadilah yeoja penurut,manis, tidak kasar dan hanya milik Kim Jongin" Sehun sebenarnya ingin protes, tetapi mau gimana lagi?

"tapi, aku tidak akan menggubah nya dalam sekejap, mungkin butuh tiga hari. Dan Jongin kau jangan memakai style aneh mu itu, kau tau? Kau itu sangat aneh saat memakai rambut belah tengah, dan kau hanya milik Kim Sehun"

"Kim Sehun?" Jongin tampak memikirkan "Oooh tentu, Kim Jongin hanya untuk Kim Sehun dan Kim Sehun hanya milik Kim Jongin"

"haha, dan cepat kau putuskan Sulli, atau aku akan berubah menjadi berandalan lagi. Ah sudahlah, aku ingin tidur" Sehun segera memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"oke aku akan memutuskan Sulli, haha, Jalja nae sarang" Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun, lalu menyusul Sehun kealam mimpi

.

.

TBC or END ?! 

[T/N] gue sengaja REPOST. Soalnya itu typo nya fatal banget, jadi y ague REPOST. Makasih udah kasih tau typo nya xD. Dan makasih juga buat RnR ^^

Follow my twiter SylwaAfnan

Follow my instagram Syalwaafnan

Add my facebook Syalwa Lokets


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : You Changed My Life

Author : Kim Young Soo

Main Cast : Oh Sehun (Girl) , Kim Jongin

Other Cast :

SM Member

Disc : FF abal yang keluar begitu saja di otak seorang Kim Young Soo tanpa fotocopy punya author lain. And KAIHUN is my daddymommy xD.

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt&Comfort

Warning : Crack Pair, Typo's, GS! Girl for Uke

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read. No Riview? Aku updete lama!

.

"Ugh.."

Sehun baru terjaga dari tidur nya akibat taruhan gila yang diberi kekasih baru nya. Hell yeah, Sehun tidak peduli. Bukan kah Jongin si culun sudah menjadi kekasih yeoja berandalan seperti dirinya? Bahkan mereka sudah berjanji dengan keptusan tadi malam.

Sehun bangkit dari tidur nya lalu turun dari ranjang Jongin, tidak sadar tubuhnya tidak berbalut sehelai benang pun. Dengan santai nya ia berdiri di depan kaca besar, melihat tubuh polos nya sudah banyak bercak merah disekitar tubuhnya.

"Shhh"

Sehun meringis ketika ia menekan salah satu tanda kiss mark di leher nya yang sangat kontras dari pada yang lain , lalu menyisir rambut brown nya yang terlihat acak-acakkan dengan jemari lentik nya. Tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Jongin tidak ada di dalam kamar.

Tepat saat Sehun berbalik dari kaca besar itu pun, Jongin membuka pintu dan masuk dari luar kamar yang sejajar dengan kaca besar dimana Sehun berdiri sakarang. Sehun yang sadar ia tidak menggunakan baju dengan reflek ia berteriak dengan kencang.

"AAAA! JONGIN PERGI KELUAR! KELUAR!"

Sehun dengan susah payah mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupi tubuh polosnya, sedangkan Jongin dengan sigap menutup mata nya dengan kedua tangan nya dan sekali-sekali mengintip lalu berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandi.

"YA! Sehunnie padahal aku sudah melihat tubuh mu yang sexy itu!" Teriak Jongin dari dalam kamar mandi

"YA! DIAM KAU BRENGSEK!"

Sehun dengan cepat memunggut dan memakai pakaian yang berserakan di dalam kamar Jongin. Bagaimana pun Sehun tetap malu dengan kejadian barusan walaupun mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih atau nanti bisa saja mereka menikah. Tetap saja ia malu. Malah SANGAT!

Dari luar kamar mandi terdengar suara gemercik air yang mepertandakan Jongin sedang mandi. Sehun menatap jam yang weker yang terdapat di nakas milik Jongin. Jam 6 pagi? Gumam nya pelan. Sambil menunggu Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi lebih baik ia membersihkan ranjang berantakan milik Jongin.

Lima menit membersihkan ranjang Jongin yang sebelumnya berantakan, berbau sperma mereka akibat aktifitas semalam sekarang sudah bersih, sprai nya sudah diganti dan berbau harum.

"Benar-benar calon istri yang baik"

Jongin tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun dari belakang lalu menyesap aroma tubuh Sehun seperti bayi dan mengatakan ia calon istri yang baik mau tidak mau Sehun sekarang tersenyum lebar dan rona merah sekarang sudah menjalar di pipi nya.

"Awas aku ingin mandi. Orang belum mandi di peluk-peluk." Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin. Lalu memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Jongin, Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. "Arggh appo Jongin —Upss"

Dengan cepat Sehun berlari ke-arah kamar mandi sebelum Jongin menghukum dirinya yang mengatakan Jongin culun "Dasar Sehun berandalan" desis Jongin balik.

Di dalam kamar mandi Sehun menahan sakit yang tepat pada organ bawah nya. "Dasar Jongin! Seharusnya ia bertanggung jawab! Brengsek" Oke Sehun sepertinya belum bisa mengubah bahasa kasar nya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan nya.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di tubuh ramping nya membuat lekukan tubuh Sehun sangat jelas, sesekali Sehun menekan bagian bawah nya yang masih sakit karena berlari tadi. Ugh...ini sangat sakit huhu. Batin Sehun miris

Di tempat tidur sudah ada baju seragam SOPA yeoja yang sangat rapih. Sehun menggunakan nya secara lambat karena you-know-lah bagian itu masih sakit. Terasa pas ditubuh nya, apa Jongin mengoleksi baju-baju yeoja di apartement nya?

Sehun segera keluar dari kamar apartement Jongin lalu menemukan Jongin yang sedang berada di dapur membuat sarapan, Jongin sangat rajin ternyata. "Ternyata kau bisa juga memasak" Nada bicara Sehun seperti mengejek diri Jongin yang sedang mencoba membuat sarapan.

"diamlah, dan duduk disana" perintah Jongin singkat, Sehun menurut lalu kaki nya melangkah ke meja makan, tapi ia duduk diatas meja dengan kaki yang menjuntai kebawah. Sehun tengah melihat Jongin yang seperti nya memasak pancake.

"Jongin kau menyimpan baju Sulli ya?" Nada bicara Sehun seperti cemburu, Jongin bahkan tersenyum kecil mendengar yeojanya sedang cemburu.

"iya, memang kenapa?" ujar Jongin sedikit menggoda Sehun yang mulai terlihat kesal. "Dasar tidak peka kau Jong!" bibir tipis nya dimajukan membuat Jongin mendengus geli.

CUP

"morning kiss" Jongin tersenyum manis kearah Sehun, rona merah sudah menjalar kepipi putih nya. Jongin sangat tampan dengan senyum manis nya saat ini. Tetapi Sehun masih saja memasang tampang kesal kearah Jongin padahal pipi nya sudah memerah sempurna.

"Yak! Apa-apan kau ini, aku lagi kesal kau tahu!" Tiba-tiba Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Sehun semakin kesal, apa yang ditertawakan? Apa ia terlihat lucu? –memang. "Hahaha-DUK—Appo Sehunnie!"

Tawa Jongin berhenti saat Sehun menendang tulang kering nya keras, ingat Sehun masih berandalan tenaga nya kuat! Sedangkan Jongin terlihat mengelus-ngelus tulang kering nya yang sakit "Ya Sehunnie tanggung jawab!"

"Aniyo! Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab, aku tidak bisa berjalan normal hari ini kan gara-gara kau bermain kasar tadi malam!" Lagi-lagi pipi Sehun memerah setalah mengatakan kalimat terkutuk itu. Ia keceplosan.

"ohh, jadi kau butuh tanggung jawab?" Jongin segera bangkit lalu menggendong Sehun ala bridal style "Seperti inikah? Kau tahu itu baju kau sendiri Sehunnie" Jongin tersenyum menggoda kerah Sehun."Dasar breng—huh" Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat ini.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasa Sehun selalu mendapatkan tatapan aneh saat ia berjalan di koridor di pagi hari seperti saat ini, keadaan seperti ini sangat-sangat biasa bagi Sehun setelah satu tahun belakang ini. Dibelakang nya sudah ada teman Sehun –Baekhyun Luhan.

"kau tahu Hunnie, Sulli kemarin hampir koma!" Ujar Luhan membuka percakapan di pagi hari saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kelas mereka.

"benarkah? Wah kenapa tidak koma saja!" Baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan saat perbincangan unik ini. Sehun hanya manatap tidak peracaya kepada kedua teman nya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, kita sudah banyak melukai seseorang dan hasil nya sangat puas hahaha..." perkataan Luhan membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun tertawa, memang betul mereka sudah banyak melukai seseorang dan pasti seseorang itu tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu tanda di kulit leher Sehun yang membiru. Sehun lupa ia tidak memakai syal yang tadi sudah diberi Jongin.

"Sehunnie, kau melakukan nya dengan siapa kali ini?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat tubuh Sehun menegang. Sehun tampak berpikir, tidak mungkin ia menyebutkan Jongin? Bisa-bisa teman nya tidak percaya.

"dengan...dengan... dengan Chanyeol!" Sehun tengah berdoa semoga Baekhyun ataupun Luhan tidak mecurigai gerak-gerik gelisah Sehun. "Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun ingin meyakinkan lagi, Sehun mengangguk cepat.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah muram, badan nya terasa lemas ketika Sehun menjawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat-sangat mengharapkan Chanyeol dari dulu, ternyata Sehun lebih dulu mendapatkan Chanyeol.

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan yang seperti nya melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun. Sehun juga melihat Baekhyun yang lemas seketika dan ia menatap khawatir kepada Baekhyun. "Nan Gwencana"

'_apa aku telah membuat kesalahan pada Baekhyun?' _Batin Sehun panik.

.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dibawa ke UKS karena ia bilang sedang tidak enak badan. Sehun makin panik, kenapa Baekhyun teman yang sangat cerwet itu tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam dan menghindari dirinya? Seperti nya ia benar-benar membuat kesalahan fatal pada Baekhyun.

Sehun tengah berbicara dengan Luhan di markas belakang SOPA, tidak biasanya mereka berbicara ketika tidak ada Baekhyun. Pasti Luhan tahu tentang Baekhyun selama ini, kan mereka berdua sudah sejak kecil menjadi sahabat.

"Luhan-ah adakah Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku selama ini?" Luhan tengah mencari akal, ia tidak ingin mengatakan pada Sehun. Ini hanya rahasia ia dan Baekhyun.

"Aniya. Ia hanya kelelahan Hunnie"

Sehun mengebrak meja yang berada di tengah mereka berdua "Katakan yang sejujur nya!" Sehun tidak suka saat teman-teman nya berbohong padanya. Badan Luhan tengah bergetar. Luhan menangis.

"Baekhyun dari kecil sangat mencintai Chanyeol, bahkan ia rela membongkar isi tabungan nya demi membeli coklat untuk Chanyeol, saat tadi kau mengatakan 'bermain' dengan Chanyeol tadi malam membuat Baekhyun tertekan. Bahkan...bahkan... ia tidak ingin menjadi sahabat kau lagi Sehun"

"Hiks...mianhe Sehunnie. Tapi kami sudah berjanji agar tidak memberitahukan pada siapapun, termasuk.. k-kau" Ujar Luhan di sela-sela tangisan nya. "mianhe mianhe"

"jadi aku ini apa? Kalian tidak menganggap ku sahabat kalian? Kau! Dan Baekhyun-" Sehun menjeda untuk menggambil nafas supaya emosi nya tidak meluap. "-BRENGSEK! KALIAN BRENGSEK!" Sehun berjalan ke-arah Luhan pelan

PLAK

Sehun menampar pipi kanan Luhan membuat pipi Luhan merah dan terasa panas

"kau tahu, aku sudah menganggap kalian kakak ku, tapi kenapa kalian sangat pelit membagi rahasia? Sudah cukup orang tua ku menyembunyikan rahasia kepada ku! Tapi kenapa? Aku phobia terhadap rahasia kau tahu bukan! Hiks"

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di lantai yang dingin, tidak peduli dengan sakit yang masih terasa di bawah tubuhnya. Ia merasa orang terbodoh, selalu di bodohi oleh permainan hidup. Takdir buruk selalu menghantui nya, ia tidak bisa hidup tenang.

"kau tahu, tadi itu aku hanya asal sebut nama. Yang melakukan nya bukan Chanyeol, tetapi Jongin! Kami melakukan nya semalam" Sehun mengatakan yang sejujur nya pada Luhan, ia tidak ingin sahabat yang menemani nya selama setahun ini pergi karena alasan sepele

Luhan terdiam saat Sehun mengatakan ia 'bermain' dengan Jongin "dan kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih" Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia benar-benar tidak percaya. Sekarang ini yang salah bukan Sehun atupun Baekhyun dan Luhan bukan?

.

Pada hari yang sama Luhan menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun bahwa ia salah paham. Dan esok nya mereka kembali bersama seperti tidak ada masalah sebelum nya. Yang sangat tertekan disini mereka ber-3. Bahkan Bakhyun dan Luhan sempat tidak percaya bahwa Sehun berpacaran dengan Jongin.

Bagaimana dengan Sulli?

Sulli sekarang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit Internasional Seoul, sebenarnya ia sudah sadar saat beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi ia segan membuka mata karena sejak kemarin Jongin sang tunangan tidak juga menjenguknya. Hal ini sudah biasa bagi Sulli

"_Seperti sebelum nya tidak ada yang special" _Gumam Sulli yang tidak dapat terdengar dengan orang sekitar yang terdapat Nyonya Choi dan Nyonya Kim.

Tiba-tiba sekilas banyangan kejadian lusa kemarin terlintas, membuat Sulli mengempalkan tangan nya yang terdapat selang infus.

"_Sehun Jalang"_

.x.

Jongin mengusapkan wajah nya kasar, sudah empat hari ini Sulli berada dirumah sakit dan sudah dua hari ini ia disuruh menjenguk Sulli. Bahkan Orang tua Jongin menyeretnya paksa kesini. Membuatnya mati kebosanan di dalam ruangan kamar kelas VIP ini.

Jongin sangat merindukan kekasih nya yang sedang berada di markas nya-mungkin. Sehun sangat hobi sekali pergi ke markas malam-malam begini. Tetapi Jongin senang ketika Sehun hendak pergi keluar rumah ia selalu menghubungi Jongin.

"Sehun...Sehun...Sehun.." Gumam Jongin luamyan keras, membuat Sulli yang berpura-pura tidur merasa hati nya sakit dipermainkan oleh Jongin. Jadi selama dua hari ini Jongin pergi dengan Sehun? Pikir Sulli.

"Ah.. Sehunnie chagia aku gila karena mu hahaha" Sulli benar-benar menitikkan air mata nya saat ini, ia menangis dalam diam tapa Jongin sadari. Ia tidak bisa berbuat diam setelah ia sehat.

"_Tunggu saja pembalasan ku Sehun jalang!"_

.

.

To be Continue.

Haii aku post nih ff absurd chapter 2 yang nunggu mana? Udah 5 bulan gak ada di post-post hehehe mianhe, ngak minat nulis ff ini sih karena typo fatal tuh! Maaf chapter ini pada gak feel bacanya, alur nya gak bagus, maaf ne?

Gimana? Ada yang nunggu kah? Ada yang masih minat kah? Chapter sebelum nya itu memang typo guys yang seharusnya 'breast' malah disana diketik 'breath' biasalah anak kecil. Gara-gara aku ngak tauu yaa jadinya dibiarin aja tuh typo -_-

Oke terima kasih banyak kepada VIEWERS, READ, FOLLOW, FAVORITE DAN RIVIEW ! saya senang banget yang View wkwk walaupun review nya benar-benar gak seimbang sama view nya TAT gak apa deh. Besok ini gak boleh ya? Hahaha

Balasan review review yang ndak longin :

Imoyu : iya chingu itu typo xD. Gomawo for RnR

Guest : wkwk makasih xD iya itu memang typo -_- gomawo for RnR

3K121418 : iya jongin suka sama sehun. iya itu typo-_- gomawo untuk koreksinya :D

Lulu Auren : aku gak rela jongin sama sehun , makanya dibuaat sperti ini. Gomawo for RnR

xxx : aku juga gak mau si sehun jadi beginian, tapi cari cerita yanglain jadinya jadi berandalan. Gomawo for RnR :D

jung oh jung : iya ini udah dilanjut gomawo for review.

Big thanks for:

Kaihunhan;Kimstars;Guest;mrblackJ;gwansim84;blackforwhite;3K121418;Guest; Leelys Chie Cassiopeia;yehetmania; .37604;Lulu Auren;KaiHunnieEXO;xxx;jung oh jung;imoyu;LKCT94;Chocolate Bubbletea;Ayupadma28;shinshin99SM; ; ; ;zakurafrezee;xohunna;YoungchanBiased;yoyoye;windywiwi;mamamioZumi;urikaihun;volturin6;daddykaimommysehun;Michelle Jung;bellasung21.

Follow my ig syalwaafnan

Follow my twitter SylwaAfnan

Add my facebook Syalwa Lokets


End file.
